


Lost To Darkness

by Caelien



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelien/pseuds/Caelien
Summary: Not all Guardians were in the Last City when Ghaul caged the Traveller, some were fighting across the Solar System. This is what happened to a fireteam on the Dreadnought when the Light went out.





	Lost To Darkness

Slime dripped down the wall of the alcove as the Hunter tried to control her breathing. In the distance the roars of the Hive creatures echoed through the Dreadnought, causing Kara to shrink back in terror. It had seemed like an age since everything had gone wrong and her fireteam had died at the hands of the monsters they had, up till then, been fighting with ease.

Kara still didn’t understand what happened. The fireteam had been standing firm, controlled fire cutting down charging foes with precision, when suddenly the Guardians were hit with a force that seemed to rip the Light from them. Darius-12 was the first to die, his Arc blades fading moments after he’d ignited them. Kara still remembered the look of surprise on his face moments before a Knight impaled him on it’s blade. The Exo’s Ghost had fallen to the floor and the Knight had brought one foot slamming down, crushing the little drone.

Kraxus had been the first to recover, barking out the order to retreat. The warlock had to drag Kara away before she got her bearings back and picked up the pace. Behind them both Pharael had covered them with his machine gun, rounds flying behind as the Titan ran the gun dry before throwing it to the ground and sprinting after his teammates. 

The time that followed had been the most horrifying of Kara’s brief rebirth. The Guardians had been forced to sneak through the huge Hive ship whilst occasionally attacking loose groups of Thralls and Acolytes. Without their Ghosts to synthesise ammunition every round was precious and Kara’s knife was heavily stained with Hive blood. 

As they proceeded they had come across other Guardians who had died lightless, torn to pieces by packs of Thralls or flayed alive by leering Wizards. Kara trembled at the thought of Kraxus being grabbed by a pair of Knights who then proceeded to pull the Warlock until she split in two. Pharael died shortly after fighting off a group of Acolytes to allow Kara time to flee. He’d been holding his own up until the Ogre had shown up. Kara’s last memory of her friend was of him in one of the Ogre’s massive hands as it brought Pharael up to it’s open maw. 

Now Kara was alone with no other Guardians nearby. Her Ghost was lost in the mad dash and she had only a few rounds remaining for her hand cannon. Even her trusty knife was gone, left in the skull of a Thrall that had lunged at her from the shadows. The absence of her light was a hollow feeling and she felt the weariness of the past few days wash over her. The roars of the Hive echoed closer and Kara knew it wouldn’t be long before they found her.


End file.
